criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Struck with Lightning
Struck With Lightning is a case featured in Criminal Case: Alpha Bay, appearing as the first case as well as the city of Alpha Bay, and the first one to take place in the Street Valley district. Plot A new cop joined Alpha Bay PD in a rainy day. Chief Prince welcomed the player and introduced them to their colleagues. As there was no murder investigations that day and it was raining heavily outside, Chief Prince told the player to talk with their colleagues. After a while, A security guard named Donald Trippier informed that he saw a man burning at the tower with lightning rods. Chief Prince told the player to investigate the case and as one of their partner, Aiden Miller was on vacation, Susan Parker was assigned as the player's sidekick who couldn't believe a man burnt to crisp in such an open place as the tower, as it is heavily raining. But anyway, they investigated the scene and found the person's wallet. They found a Dog Tag inside it, by which they came to know that the victim was Hector Stewart, a local shopkeeper. Chief Medical Examiner Eva told that he was struck with lightning. As Hector was tied to a sabotaged lightning rod, when the lightning struck the rod, it struck Hector too and Hector got burnt to crisp. She also told to sabotage a lightning rod, the killer had to be a electronics whizz. They interrogated Donald what he was doing there. Donald replied that he was the tower's security guard and went there to check if everything was okay. But then he saw a body and informed the Police as soon as possible. They found a camera too, by which they came to know that the victim had a wife named Ramona Stewart, who seemed so shocked after hearing that her husband was murdered. Then the player and Susan headed to the victim's shop and found a laptop of Janaina Mills, who had a terrible grudge against the victim. They also found a picture which led them to Richard Stamford, who claimed Hector and he were best friends. After a while, they headed to the local church because Hector was a very religious person and spent a lot of time there. The team found out that Richard was a drug dealer. But Richard denied it. They found a marked calender too, after analyzing the calendar, Marina told the victim asked a local shopkeeper named Gabriel Cyrus to meet him at the church. Gabriel told the team that Hector needed some help for his shop. After investigating the victim's shop front, they found that Janaina went to the shop. Janaina replied she went there to buy some chocolates only. With the shop's surveillance camera, they found Donald broke in the shop and Donald didn't reveal why. With a divorce form, the team came to know that Ramona was planning to divorce Hector. The team headed back to the church again and found out that Ramona wanted to divorce Hector for Donald. Donald told he was in the same university with Ramona. She was very good in electronics and she might be a electronics whizz now, but Hector didn't let her study anymore. As a good friend, Donald just tried to give her the best advice he could give. After interrogating Donald, the team headed back to the tower to find the missing pieces of the puzzle. Soon they incriminated Richard Stamford as Hector's killer. Richard told that he used to supply Hector with drugs. But Hector didn't pay $5000, which Hector owed for those drugs. So Richard sabotaged the lightning rod and tied Hector to the rod. Then suddenly a lightning struck the rod, causing Hector to be burnt to crisp. Richard was then sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Hector and supplying drugs. Chief Prince congratulated the player for their splendid work and told them to do some additional work. At the church, they found a news article, which led them Roger Spitfire (leader of The Flames's) who was almost shot by Hector a few years ago. Roger didn't agree to say anything about that. After talking with Roger, Susan asked the player that they should grab a burger as she was starving. Summery Victim * Hector Stewart (Found burnt to crisp) Murder Weapon * Electrocution Killer * Richard Stamford Suspects DonaldAB1.png|Donald Trippier RamonaAB1.png|Ramona Stewart JenianaAB1.png|Janaina Mills RichardAB1.png|Richard Stamford GabrielAB1.png|Gabriel Cyrus Quasi-suspects RogerABQ1.png|Roger Spitfire Killer's Profile * The killer knows electronics. * The killer eats chocolate. * The killer wears green clothes. * The killer has brown eyes. * The killer is 5'7" tall. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Tower. (Clues: Victim's body, Wallet, Broken Device; New Suspect: Donald Trippier) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows electronics and eats chocolate) * Examime Wallet. (Result: Faded Dog Tags) * Examine Faded Dog Tags. (Result: Dog Tags; Victim Identified: Hector Stewart) * Restore Broken Device. (Result: Digital Camera) * Analyze Digital Camera. (06:00:00; New Suspect: Ramona Stewart) * Talk to Donald Trippier about his discovery. (Prerequisite: Tower investigated; New Crime Scene: Victim's Shop) * Inform Ramona about her late husband. (Prerequisite:Digital Camera Analyzed) * Investigate Victim's Shop. (Clues: Locked Laptop, Torn Photo) * Unlock Locked Laptop. (Result: Unlocked Laptop) * Analyze Unlocked Laptop. (09:00:00; New suspect: Janaina Mills) * Ask Janaina why she had grudges against Hector. (Prerequisite: Unlocked Laptop Analyzed) * Restore Torn Photo. (Result: Photowith a man; New Suspect: Richard Stamford) * Ask Richard about his relationship with Hector. (Prerequisite: Photo Restored) * Move on to Chapter 2. (1 Star) Chapter 2 * Investigate Church. (Clues: Drug Baggie, Marked Calender, Chocolate Box) * Examine Drug Baggie. (Result: Supplier Code) * Analyze Supplier Code. (09:00:00; Result: Richard's code; Prerequisite: Drug Baggie Examined) * Ask Richard Stamford about his secret occupation. (Profile Updated: Richard eats chocolate; Prerequisite: Supplier Code Analyzed) * Analyze Marked Calendar. (15:00:00; New Suspect: Gabriel Cyrus) * Ask Gabriel why Hector told him to meet with Hector. (Profile Updated: Gabriel knows electronics) * Examine Chocolate Box. (Result: Green Fibers) * Analyze Green Fibers. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears green clothes) * Investigate Shop Front. (Clues: Shoeprint, Broken Surveillance Camera, Torn Paper; Prerequisite: All tasks must be completed) * Analyze Shoeprint. (03:00:00; Result: Janaina's Shoes) * Ask Janaina what she was doing in the Victim's Shop. (Profile Updated: Janaina eats chocolate; Prerequisite: Shoeprint Analyzed) * Restore Broken Surveillance Camera. (Result: Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera. (06:00:00; Result: Footagebroke in the shop; Prerequisite: Surveillance Camera Analyzed) * Quiz Donald why he broke in Hector's shop. (Profile Updated: Donald eats chocolate) * Restore Torn Paper. (Result: Complaint Form) * Analyze Complaint Form. (09:00:00; Result: Divorce Form) * Ask Ramona why she wanted to divorce Hector. (Profile Updated: Ramona knows electronics) * Go to Chapter 3. (1 Star) Chapter 3 * Investigate Church Garden. (Clues: Toolbox; Pile of Leaves) * Examine Toolbox. (Result: Richard's ID; Profile Updated: Richard knows electronics) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Locked Phone) * Unlock Locked Phone. (Result: Unlocked Phone) * Analyze Unlocked Phone. (06:00:00; Result: Donald's Phonewith Ramona Stewart) * Ask Donald why he told Ramona Stewart to divorce Hector. (Profile Updated: Donald knows electronics) * Ask Ramona if she wanted to divorce Hector for Donald. (Profile Updated: Ramona eats chocolate; Prerequisite: Donald interrogated) * Investigate Sabotaged Lightning Rod. (Clues: Barbed Wire; Locked Surveillance Camera) * Examine Barbed Wire. (Result: Saliva) * Analyze Saliva. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) * Unlock Locked Surveillance Camera. (Result: Unlocked Surveillance Camera) * Analyze Surveillance Camera. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'7" tall) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Additional Investigation. (No Stars) ' Chaos In the Streets (1/6)' * Talk to Ramona Stewart. (Unlocks after finishing Chapter 3) * Investigate Victim's Shop. (Clues: Drawer) * Examine Drawer. (Result: Photo Album) * Give the album back to Ramona Stewart. (Reward: Hoodie) * Ask Donald Trippier what happened. * Investigate Tower. (Clues: Set of Keys) * Reveal Owner Information. (03:00:00; Result: Owner Code) * Analyze Owner Code. (Result: Donald's Keys) * Give the keys back to Donald Trippier. (Reward: 20000 Coins) * Investigate Church. (Clues: Faded News Article) * Examine Faded News Article. (Result: News Article) * Analyze News Article. (09:00:00; New Suspect: Roger Spitfire) * Ask Roger Spitfire why Hector tried to shot him a few years ago. (Reward: Burger) * Move on to a new case! (No Stars) Category:Street Valley Category:Alpha Bay Category:Cases(Alpha Bay) Category:Cases(Street Valley)